


Sweets for sweetie

by MasterArchfiend



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterArchfiend/pseuds/MasterArchfiend
Summary: The first of a small batch of request that was planned for big release today, but I got roped into being extra busy. This time this is both a request and a thank you present for an artist who kindly took on a request from me so I had to return the favor.What do we have? Pearl and Amethyst like to give each other treats throughout the day as little "I love you"s when they are to busy to say it in person. This unintentionally becomes a competition with predictable results.
Relationships: Amethyst/Pearl (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 18





	Sweets for sweetie

It began as a little game between the two of them. Pearl, knowing full well how much Amethyst enjoyed her sweets, would leave various treats for her girlfriend to encounter throughout the day, all accompanied by a silly heart shaped card. She initially worried that she was being a bit too affectionate, especially when Amethyst returned home in tears with arms full of the cards.

In truth she was just overwhelmed with how great they made her feel and it was only fair that she returned the favor for Pearl. Since Pearl was a bit opposed to eating, her cards came with hard candies that she could suck on as she wondered where the next would be.

It was about a month into this act that Amethyst felt the need to amp up the treats and Pearl was surprised to find two pieces of candy with the next card. The small quartz was not expecting the simple gesture to spark Pearl's competitive side, so the extra candy with her treat seemed normal. 

She really didn't think that there was any coloration between how much she gave Pearl and how much Pearl gave to her. Once Amethyst upped her gifts to three candies a card she found a regular sized candy bar with hers. That's when it clicked. Pearl must have been so used to being on the giving end of her affection that she wasn't used to being shown as much in return. There was only one thing to do.

Pearl's eyes were wide with shock when she saw a fun size candy bar with her next card. At first, she thought that it was one for Amethyst that never got found, but she recognized the hand writing she had come to love seeing every day. Pearl didn't want to eat it, but she figured that Amethyst would ask and it was getting harder and harder to lie to someone who kissed like the purple gem. It wasn't too bad.

\-------------------------------------------

The candy war seemed to keep escalating, but that wasn't the only thing. Amethyst could have sworn that Pearl's shirt was looking a bit tighter each day while Pearl felt that it was getting a bit harder to completely wrap her arm around Amethyst as they spooned at night. They were gaining weight, but they brushed the small signs away as easily as the crumbs from their treats. There was a candy war to win.

\--------------------------

Pearl was mortified when she had to loosen her ribbon. Quickly hiding herself in the bathroom before anyone could notice, she stared at her reflection in the mirror as her eyes welled with tears. How could anyone want a fat pearl?! 

She had to see the damage so she could undo it. Reaching down to get the bathroom scale, finding it a bit more difficult than normal, Pearl was stunned to find two king size candy bars along with a card for her.

"Hey P.   
If you find this, then I need to remind you that you're beautiful no matter what to me. I'll make that clear as many times as you need. If you ever feel ugly, then tell me so I can kissing that lie away.   
Love, Amethyst"

Amethyst didn't find her disgusting? Thinks that she is beautiful despite her borderline potbelly, thicker thighs and developing breasts? Looking in the mirror, this time trying to think positive, she recalled moments when humans mistook for a corpse or at least one to be when she was thin. 

Now Pearl looked, healthy. Gently touching her growing stomach, she noticed how pleasantly soft it was. Soft like Amethyst! Oh no! What if her own insecurities had made Amethyst uncomfortable with her gain?

A moment to think of her girlfriend. The way her top now rode up to reveal more and more pudge. The way those leggings hugged her almost massive rear. The need to adjust her neckline to avoid her overfilled bra from seeing daylight. Amethyst, Pearl concluded, was absolutely gorgeous. Maybe more so than Rose ever was.

\---------------------------------------------

Amethyst didn't know how to process her next card. There was still candy, but also a box for a dozen doughnuts with only half a dozen and another note. "Sorry my love. I got a bit peckish on the way home. Love, Pearl." Peckish huh? Best to take care of that.

\------------------------------------------

And thus the escalation grew along with their waistlines, though at this point it might not have been to win some non-existent war, but to see how big the other could get. Pearl was especially cuddly the day they realized that Amethyst's stomach just reached past her knees. Amethyst could barely keep her lips of Pearl when she needed help getting off of the couch, which she didn't until much later thanks to the aforementioned lips.

They eventually platued, luckily still mobile after a few years of this. Everyone was convinced that it was only temporary, so it seemed like the best time to do this. Pearl stood, with some assistance from a hidden from view Holo-Pearl, at the alter. Her new suit hugging her frame. She knew the buttons would fly off when it came time for the wedding cake, and she was certainly looking forward to that, but she was more so looking forward to...

Here comes the bride began to play. Looking down the aisle, Pearl's was at a loss for words. Amethyst was beyond beautiful as she slowly waddled her way down the aisle, with the assistance of Peridot and Lapis. Her lavender dress barely able to contain her frame. Her breasts straining the top and Pearl was certain that she had picked it just to tease her about things to come.

\--------------------------------

It appeared that the platue was indeed temporary as the happily married gems returned from their honeymoon as a the blissfully immobile Opal, assisted by a few, slightly smaller Holo-Opals. This might be seen as a terrifying fate to outsiders, but to the massive fusion this was heaven. It wasn't uncommon to see her simply hugging herself as best as her doughy arms could with a smile that could dwarf her ginormous stomach or even hear her whispering "I love you" in her dreams.


End file.
